battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
CZ-3A1
The CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 is a Czech submachine gun manufactured by ČZUB. The CZ-3A1 fires 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges with fully automatic, three-round burst, and semi-automatic fire modes. The weapon comes with a number of integrated Picatinny rails, as well as a folding stock. It has a very high rate of fire, at 1150 RPM. Battlefield 4 |reload = 1.9 seconds (loaded) 3 seconds (empty)|vel = 370 m/s 280 m/s (suppresed)|recoildec = 20|spreadinc = 0.117|spreaddec = 7.7|slot = Primary Weapon|unlocks = Kobra (RDS) (10 kills) Laser sight (20 kills) Ergo Grip (30 kills) Compensator (40 kills) PK-A (3.4x) (50 kills) Flash Light (60 kills) Angled Grip (70 kills) Muzzle Brake (80 kills) PKA-S (1X) (90 kills) Stubby Grip (100 kills) PBS-4 Suppressor (110 kills) PSO-1 (4x) (120 kills) Canted Ironsights (130 kills) Heavy Barrel (140 kills)}} The CZ-3A1 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The CZ-3A1 is an unlockable PDW unlocked by completing the Gold assignment in Kunlun Mountains by scoring 11,000 points. It features a Reflex and Heavy Barrel. It sports a Worm Urban finish. Multiplayer The CZ-3A1 is an unlockable PDW. Its moderately high power, combined with good accuracy and an extremely high rate of fire, make it second to none among PDWs in terms of damage per second, able to drop an enemy very quickly at close range. However, it has a strong recoil upwards and to the right, and a very sharp initial kick. The Angled or Folding grip will help reduce initial kick, while the Compensator or Muzzle Brake will aid recoil control in general. Killing an enemy beyond 12 meters may prove troublesome due to its damage drop-off and inaccuracy at mid-to long range. It is inadvisable to use the Heavy Barrel, as it can substantially increase the already high recoil. Due to its fire rate, ammo can be consumed very quickly, so the Ammo specialisation in the Offensive upgrade path may prove useful. Otherwise, the user will have to rely on Support players to provide ammunition for sustained use of the CZ-3A1. Gallery BF4_CZ3A1_model.png|'CZ-3A1' BF4_CZ3A1-1.png|CZ-3A1 in first person BF4_CZ3A1-2.png|Iron sights BF4_CZ3A1-3.png|Reloading BF4_CZ3A1-4.png|Cocking Scorpion.png|The CZ-3A1 equipped with a PKA-S and Canted Ironsights on Siege of Shanghai Battlefield Hardline The Scorpion is a Personal Defense Weapon released alongside the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline. Like the M1A1, which was released alongside the Criminal Activity expansion, the Scorpion does not require ownership of the expansion and is available to all players. The Scorpion is exclusive to the Mechanic kit for both factions, and posses a very high rate of fire and a quick reload speed, allowing it to preform admirably in close quarters. However, its damage drops off quickly and it has moderate recoil, making it less effective at range. Gallery BFHL ScorpionModel.png|'Scorpion' BFHL_Scorpion-1.png|First person BFHL_Scorpion-2.png|Iron sights BFHL_Scorpion-3.png|Reloading BFHL_Scorpion-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 4 *In the loadout menu, the stats displays the CZ-3A1 as having a 20-round magazine capacity when it actually has 30. Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery